mlpfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Blog de usuário:Fleet fire/Harmony rocks - 2°parte
No dia seguinte Lany roo:Vamos precisamos ir rapido Carl gleen:Por que você ta com tanta pressa? Lany roo:(Voz de irritada)Porque,porque o mundo esta em perigo,e se eu não fazer nada ninguem mais vai fazer Clear shield:(Deu rissada)Então vamos Carl gleen:(Ficou com vergonha) Vamos logo Eles estavam indo ate uma casa que tinha perto de la,clear shield se aproximou de lany roo Clear shield:Você esta bem? Lany roo:Sim, porque? Clear shield:Você esta com cara de preocupada Lany roo:Não precisa se preocupar com migo,eu estou bem Carl gleen:Será que os dois podem parar com isso e prestar atenção no caminho Lany roo:(Ficou vermelha)Acho melhor agente ir por outro caminho,alí na frente não tem como passar Clear shield:Tudo bem, mas por onde nois vamos ? Lany roo:Tem um caminho aqui perto,vamos por lá Clear shield e Carl gleen:'''ok Quando eles chegaram lá '''Carl gleen:Lany, fica atrás de mim, pode ter algum monstro lá Lany roo:(Olhou pra ele)pode deixar,eu sei me cuidar E entrou na casa Lany roo:Tem alguem ai Ponei desconhecido:'Não '''Lany roo:'Quem e você 'Ponei desconhecido:'Ok,ok,meu nome e clarice dark '''Lany roo:Filha da dark queen Clarice Dark:Precisava me lembrar disso?,aliás eu não tenho culpá de ser filha dela Lany roo:'''Mas ela e sua mãe como você pode falar assim dela,mesmo ela sendo essa pessoa que ela é,você não deveria pensar assim dela '''Clarice dark:ela me ofereceu poder,fama e tudo o que eu poderia pensar em ter,mas ela queria que eu me afastasse do meu pai Lany roo:Nossa,me desculpe,eu não tinha ideia... Clarice dark:Esta tudo bem,eai eu vou poder ajudar vocês a encontrarem as rochas da harmonia? Lany roo:Se você não tentar fazer nem uma coisa errada você pode Carl gleen:Lany você esta louca, você nem conhece ela vai deixar ela ajudar Lany roo:Eu não te conhecia e você ta me ajudado agora,então ela pode sim ajudar agente Carl gleen:'''Mas e diferente, eu não so filho de uma rainha que quer dominar o mundo '''Lany roo:O assunto está encerrado, ela vai ajudar agente e ponto final Mais tarde Clear shield:Lany, esta tudo bem? Lany roo:'Eu ja disse que não precisa se preocupar com migo '''Clear shield:'Me desculpe,mas não tem como eu não me preocupar com você '''Lany roo:Clear, porque você se preocupa tanto com migo? Clear shield:É... Lany roo:Fala, não precisa ficar com vergonha de mim Clear shield:(Fala baixo)E que eu gosto de você Lany roo:Eu também gosto muito de você Clear shield:Lany,acho que você não entendeu Lany roo:'''Como assim? '''Clear shield:Eu gosto de você, mais do que uma amiga Lany roo fica surpresa, ao ouvir isso Lany roo:(vergonha)Nossa clear,eu to sem palavras Clear shield:Me desculpe,eu não deveria ter falado isso Lany roo:Não, não precisa pedir desculpa,eu te entendo Clear shield olha para ela Clear shield:Você gosta de mim? Lany roo:(da risada)Se eu falar que sim você acredita? Clear shield da um sorriso e abraça ela De manha Clarice dark:Acho melhor vocês irem por lá, tem a possibilidade de ter monstros por onde vamos, e iriamos chamar atenção se fôssemos juntos Lany roo:Você tem razão clarice,você vai com o carl,e eu vou com o clear shield Carl gleen:Lany por favor me deixa ir com você, alguem precisa te proteger Lany roo:Eu não preciso que ninguem me proteja,vem logo clear shield Lany roo e clear shield saíram andando Clear shield:Você esta brava? Lany roo:Não,não consigo ficarficar bava com você Clear shield:É meio estranho você não precisar de ninguem para te proteger Lany roo:Quem disse que eu não preciso Clear shield:Por que você não quis ir com carl? Lany roo:porque eu tenho você para me proteger, isso e se você quer me proteger Clear shield:('''deu risada)Pode deixar,não vou te decepcionar '''Lany roo:(deu risada)Eu espero Em quanto isso Clarice Dark:(deu risada)Eu sinto do de você Carl gleen:Por que? Clarice dark:você tenta ganhar a atenção da lanu e nunca coconsegue,não sei por que você ainda tenta Carl gleen:E eu não entendo porque você ta se intrometendo na minha vida ' bom a historia termina aqui esperi que gostem' 'Informações' A primeira parte da minha historia não teve muitos comentários, mas acabei criando a segunda E essa é a clarice dark Ela não esta na intro da minha historia porque eu pensei nela depois que eu criei, sua cutie mark e uma lua thumb Categoria:Entradas em blogues